


because when the sun shines (i'll be here forever)

by queenfanfiction



Series: life is a road (now and forever) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift!Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, grown!kid!fic, grown!kids!in-love-with-each-other!fic, melliyna deserves all the best things, only a holmes or a watson, only a holmes would find a shootout romantic, or apparently a donovan-lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is not even close to having a normal life. She is (un)surprisingly okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because when the sun shines (i'll be here forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lilalanor's Arya!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17943) by melliyna. 



> Written for a lovely kid!fic AU collaboration (of sorts) with my dear friend [melliyna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna). I borrowed her Arya Lestrade(-Holmes-Watson) and adapted her backstory to fit my [Jenny Watson AU](http://queenfanfiction.dreamwidth.org/tag/series:+forever%21verse+%28jenny+watson+au%29), and she did the same with my Jenny for her [Arya!verse](http://lilalanor.dreamwidth.org/516863.html). Happy Birthday, sweetie! May you have many wonderful returns. <3 (And apologies for how long this took. MASSIVE REWRITES HO.)

Jenny peeked out from behind her shelter (a solid granite pillar—or, at least, a granite pillar that had once been solid until dozens of rounds had clipped and pockmarked it into an unrecognizable, wobbling hulk of stone) long enough to get a glimpse of her surroundings, then ducked back behind the stone when another hail of bullets whipped past her hiding spot.

"I'm seeing twelve!" she yelled once the firing of an automatic weapon stopped. Reaching around as fast as she dared, Jenny fired her own handgun at the closest of the opposing shooters, satisfied to hear a yelp when her bullet hit her intended target—her father had trained her well. "Make that eleven!"

Three shots in quick succession from her right, and the sounds of three bodies thudded onto the ground to match. "Yeah, that's probably eight, now," Jenny's dad called back. "Sherlock, when's the backup coming?"

"Mycroft already knows. Lestrade's on his way, and he's bringing his team wi _oh no you don't!_ " Another round of fire; apparently someone had tried to sneak up on John from behind, only to be caught dead in his tracks (quite literally, now) by Sherlock's quick eyes and even-faster trigger. "And I believe that makes seven. Jennifer, all right?"

"All right, Uncle Sherlock!" It was funny, Jenny thought dimly, how the only time they acted like a normal family was when they were surrounded on three sides by enemy snipers in the lowest level of an underground car park. And yet, Jenny decided as she took a potshot at the seventh man and felled him in his shoes, even though there were many other ways in which she would have preferred to be spending her winter holidays from uni, she really wouldn't have exchanged this for the most mundane or (as Sherlock would put it) boringly _normal_ of families in the whole world.

The shooting against Jenny and John and Sherlock suddenly stopped, took a moment to make an about-face on itself, and proceeded to fire on the newcomers to their little gun-battle, a group of heavily-armored and heavily-armed police who had snuck in from the car park's main entrance ramp located behind the enemy lines. Jenny took the opportunity to shoot at their opponents while they had their backs turned, in this way taking down two of them. John and Sherlock easily picked off the other four between them, leaving the car park suddenly silent as the last echoes of gunfire died away.

"Could you possibly have come any slower?" Sherlock groused, limping out from behind the shot-out hatchback that had served as his firing shelter. His right arm had been grazed by a ricocheting bullet, and he now applied pressure to the growing bloodstain on his sleeve with his left hand. "It doesn't take ten minutes to get here from the Yard!"

"It does when every one of you has to put on full body armor," Lestrade informed him, striding past the dead bodies of their opponents with his cluster of officers trailing close behind. "Oh, that doesn't look good."

"I'm fine," Sherlock said, a moment before he stumbled and nearly toppled over, were it not for John being there to grab him by the uninjured arm.

"No, you're not, but you will be." John glanced over in Jenny's direction. "Jen, are you good?"

"I'm—good," Jenny said, but nearly choked on the word when the officer directly behind Lestrade took off her helmet and shook out a mane of black-curled ringlets before offering Jenny the darkest glare she had ever been unfortunate enough to receive. "'Lo, Arya."

"Hello," Arya said, and her tone was so grim that even Lestrade turned around to look. When he saw, he shrugged and bit his lip, clearly doing his best to keep himself from interfering.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said to Arya instead, then moved closer to John and Sherlock while his daughter stalked over to Jenny, who wanted nothing more than to let the much-abused, shot-at pillar swallow her up entirely.

"I thought we already talked about this," Arya hissed once they were face-to-face. Lestrade was now deep in whispered conversation with Sherlock and John, and the rest of Lestrade's team were doing their collective best to pretend that their commander's daughter had somehow magically disappeared. "Remember? Something about _not getting shot at while I'm not with you?_ "

"Yes, but it wasn't like I chose to get shot at!" Jenny gestured at her clothes, her favorite plaid skirt and jumper now sooty with gunpowder and gravel dust, then nodded at Sherlock's and John's semi-formal evening attire. "Dad and Uncle Sherlock took me out for dinner to celebrate end of exams. We were on our way to the car Uncle Mycroft lent us when they ambushed us here."

"And you just happened to be carrying a handgun with you to a dinner with your family at one of the best restaurants in London," Arya said, more a dry statement than a question, and Jenny knew that the worst of her danger had passed.

"Don't I always?" Jenny leaned closer to Arya with a grin. "Remember our first date?"

"How could I ever forget?" Arya smirked. "I'm pretty sure Moriarty never expected you to be carrying a weapon _under_ your skirt, yeah?" She sobered, all playfulness gone. "When the call came, I thought—I didn't know if we'd make it in time. For God's sake, Jenny—"

"Arya, please. I'm fine. You made it, and with time to spare." Jenny suddenly hugged Arya close, and Arya didn't resist, not even when Jenny started tracing circles on Arya's bare forearm, her own paleness in stark contrast with the rich brown of Arya's skin. "I'm glad you came to my rescue, Constable Donovan-Lestrade," Jenny breathed in her girlfriend's ear. "You always do."

Arya laughed, a breathy giggle that made Jenny tingle warmly inside. "And I always will, Miss Watson, if I have anything to say about it," Arya whispered back, then pressed a quick kiss on Jenny's mouth before dancing off to meet her father, who was waiting to leave with the rest of his team.

Jenny watched them file up the main ramp of the car park and out of sight before heading over to where her father was patching up Sherlock's arm, still smiling. Yes, there were times when life would be much more normal if she wasn't the daughter of the assisting doctor of the only consulting detective in the world, and if she wasn't the girlfriend of the daughter of the two highest-ranking officers of New Scotland Yard—but really, Jenny reflected as she gave both her father and her uncle the strongest of glad-to-be-alive hugs, she would not have had it any other way.


End file.
